


Mirror Mirror On The Wall....

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, no redeeming features, prompt, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron loved the way Robert looked during sex, and he needed to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror On The Wall....

Robert groaned and bit down on the pillow as Aaron pounded into him. He gripped the sheets tightly and moaned loudly,  
"Fuck me...fuck me."  
Aaron shook his head; sending the sweat that trickled down his skin flying. He gripped Roberts hips and pulled him up higher as he fucked into him. Robert groaned again and pushed himself up on his arms; dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut as Aaron's cock pumped in and out of him. A hand pushed through Roberts hair and pulled his head up,  
"You like my cock?"  
Robert was almost sobbing as his prostate was being constantly rubbed by Aaron's relentless cock.  
"Y-yes...yes....Christ....fuck me. Fuck me."  
Aaron's hand let go of Roberts hair and landed a slap on his ass as he pounded into him; Robert cried out and pushed back hard; his fingers digging into the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. Aaron moved slightly and Robert groaned,  
"Oh Jesus...god don't stop. Don't stop..."  
Aaron smirked and gripped his hips tighter; pressing bruises into his skin,  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
He pounded into him and dropped his head back as the feel of Roberts tight warmth around him made him almost dizzy. He wiped his brow and smiled at the sight of Robert biting the pillow to keep from screaming,  
"Fuck...if you could see yourself right now. You're so goddamn hot."  
Robert moaned in response; his eyes rolling back and his arms shaking as he tried to push himself up again.   
"Robert fucking Sugden taking every. Single. Inch."  
He collapsed against the bed again and bit down on the pillow as Aaron snapped his hips sharply; almost sending him over the edge,  
"Don't come yet."  
Robert groaned and Aaron chuckled again before getting an idea. He pulled out and Robert whined,  
"Calm down."  
He walked around the bed and pulled Robert up to move him,  
"Come on. Turn around."  
Robert wiped the sweat from his face and reached up to kiss Aaron before turning and resuming his position. He dropped his head; gasping in pleasure as Aaron pushed back into him,  
"God you feel so good."  
Robert groaned deeply,  
"Harder...fuck..."  
Aaron looked up and grinned,  
"Rob...Rob..."  
He stilled and reached for Robert; tangling his fingers in the mans swear drenched hair and pulling his head up,  
"Open your eyes. Open them."  
Robert opened his eyes and met his reflection in the mirror by the bed. Aaron was grinning as he pounded into him; meeting his eye and biting his lip,  
"You're so fucking sexy like this. Look at you....taking every inch of me. God I could stay here forever."  
Roberts eyes rolled back again and he gasped,  
"You feel so fucking incredible...so tight."  
He groaned and let go of Roberts head as he pulled him flush against his chest; sliding his hand down his body to grip his impossibly hard cock. Robert reached behind him and turned Aaron's head to kiss him,  
"Kiss-kiss me. Kiss me."  
Aaron kissed him deeply then turned his head round again,  
"Watch yourself. Watch."  
Robert opened his eyes again and stared at himself,  
"So fucking desperate aren't you? Bet you get hard just thinking about my dick don't you?"  
Robert met his eye and Aaron stopped stroking him,  
"Don't you?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah...don't stop. Please don't stop."  
Aaron bit his shoulder and started pumping his cock,  
"Oh fuck....fuck..."  
Aaron leant into his ear,  
"Don't stop looking in that mirror."  
Robert gripped Aaron's head with one hand as the other gripped Aaron's wrist,  
"Come for me. Come for me."  
Robert groaned; huffing breaths as his stomach tightened. Aaron picked up his pace; pounding into him until Robert came with a shout of his name and lurched forward as he came in thick stripes over Aaron's fist onto the bed. He fell forward and gripped the bed sheets as Aaron cleaned the mess from his fingers then carried on with his ruthless pace.   
"I'm gonna come....fuck...fuck..."  
He pulled out and turned Robert over before tugging his cock three times and coming with a groan over Roberts burning face.  
"Oh my...god."  
Aaron fell back and let go of his cock; groaning as Robert cleaned his face.  
"Fuck me."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Gimme a minute."  
Aaron put his hands on his thighs and laughed,  
"You alright?"  
Robert grabbed him and pulled him in to kiss him,  
"Perfect."  
Aaron smiled against his lips and kissed him again,  
"You still look amazing."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah I do."  
Aaron pushed his head and collapsed into the pillows. Robert lay down with his head on Aaron's stomach and pressed a kiss to his skin,  
"Gimme five minutes."  
He sat up,  
"And it's your turn."  
Aaron smiled before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
